


Obstetrix

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Shiro and Sendak are peripheral, This is mostly about Keith and Lotor, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: In which Lotor and Keith are stranded in a cave on a frozen world, and Keith discovers that he may have a future as a midwife.





	Obstetrix

**Author's Note:**

> So season 4 was mean to my half-Galra boys, so enjoy some quality bonding.
> 
> In the same universe as [Mater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935968) and [Pacisci,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770263) but you don't really need to read them to understand this.

It was lucky the Red Paladin was pretty and good in a fight, because otherwise he was _useless._

The cave was lit by a crackling fire, the only warmth on this forsaken frozen planet, and Lotor laid on the fur of a vicious beast Keith had killed two days previous. Okay, maybe Lotor was being a bit cruel towards Keith, but the contractions were making him quite uncharitable. Keith was pacing about, completely out of his element as it became more and more apparent the babies would come before rescue did.

"So the Red Lion had towels," Keith said, awkward. The last time they were in this close of proximity, it had ended in a swordfight. "Don't know why, but she did."

"Good," Lotor panted, and then groaned as the newest wave of contractions flowed through him. Any moment now. "Get ready to catch the babies."

"What?" Keith exclaimed. "Already? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn sure," Lotor hissed, leveling Keith with a glare. "I hope you never get pregnant, for your own sake."

Keith knelt down between Lotor's legs, looking distinctly green. "I can't get pregnant, I'm only half-Galra."

"So am I, and here we are," Lotor pointed out. "Your mate seems quite virile."

"Shiro's _not_ my mate!"

"I didn't say a name," Lotor said mildly. "You got to that conclusion all on your lonesome."

Keith flushed and focused intently on his task of catching the princes of the Galra Empire. And, oh, the first one was most definitely ready to leave the womb.

Lotor screamed, wishing distinctly for the warm sterility and pain medication of a Galran maternity ward, for Sendak's warm hands, for his generals. Keith was murmuring about Lotor doing a good job, which was strangely comforting. Like he was the champion of giving birth in caves. Then again, both of them had ancestors who thought this an old hat, giving birth by firelight with only words to comfort them—

A small, sharp cry interrupted Lotor's thoughts, and shortly thereafter a small little bundle was pressed into Lotor's arms. The cub – _his_ cub – was absurdly tiny, eyes sealed shut and big fluffy ears unhearing. No doubt he'd end up as huge as his sire. Lotor nuzzled him close.

"One down," Keith mumbled, more to himself than to Lotor. "One to go."

"Full Galra can have up to five cubs," Lotor said. "Fortunately for everyone involved, I am much too small for that."

Then he screeched again. Buried his nose in his baby's neck. Memorized his smell. Took comfort in his little squeaking breaths.

"Here," Keith said softly, pressing another squeaky, big-eared bundle into Lotor's arms. Working on smell, both latched on to Lotor's chest and began to nurse. Lotor panted, coming down from the pain, the smell and feel of his cubs helping.

Keith, despite his initial squeamishness, dealt with the clean-up like a professional. He disposed of the dirty towels far from the cave to the presumable joy of some alien creature. Lotor arranged himself into a more modest pose, and Keith settled by the fire.

"Despite what tradition may dictate, I'm not naming one of them 'Keith,'" Lotor declared loftily. "I will not burden a child like that."

Keith visibly relaxed. "Oh thank God. What're you going to name them?"

Lotor pursed his lips in thought.

"Kylix, meaning sword bearer," Lotor declare, nuzzling the first-born cub. He then shifted to kiss the second-born cub's ear. "And Karlux, the archaic Galran word for red."

The implications were not lost on the Red Paladin. His voice was shaky when he said, "Those sound like good names."

"Kindness should be repaid with kindness," Lotor said. "Even among enemies."

Keith ducked his head. "I wasn't going to let you give birth without help. That's a...that's just a dick move."

"Many would have," Lotor said. "You're an honorable man, Keith of Voltron."

"You..." Keith began. "You are too. I think Kylix and Karlux are lucky to have you as their father."

Lotor blamed the lingering hormones for why that made him so weepy. Silence covered the cave like a blanket – the cackling fire, the suckling cubs, the distant wind.

The dull roar of descending spacecraft.

Keith ducked out of the cave, returning a short while later with Sendak and the Black Paladin hot on his heels. Sendak pushed past the Paladins – not that they were attempting to stop him – to kneel beside Lotor, looking at their sons in awe.

"Beloved," Sendak said. "Are you alright? How are the babes?"

"We're fine," Lotor laughed. "The Red Paladin is a surprisingly competent midwife."

Sendak turned to Keith, who had Shiro's hand on his waist and it was quite clear they had been sharing a soulful gaze. Lotor hoped they'd fuck soon and spare the universe the melodrama. "How may I thank you? Anything you desire—"

"We can open negotiations after I've had a bath," Lotor declared. "And Kylix and Karlux are wrapped in something other than ten thousand year old towels."

"Kylix and Karlux," Sendak murmured, now the useless one in the cave.

"Understood," the Black Paladin said. "Let's regroup and meet on neutral ground."

Sendak scooped Lotor and their cubs up, wrapped up in the fur Keith had gotten him, and they all left the cave together to where the Black Lion and Sendak's cruiser were parked.

"Bye," Keith said with a little wave. "I hope you and the babies get some rest."

"I hope you have a _spectacular_ homecoming," Lotor said with a wink, making Keith blush and the Black Paladin stutter.

Sendak ascended into the cruiser, and Lotor leaned his head against Sendak's shoulder. He drifted off, trusting that Sendak was not going to let anything between himself and their family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as rainbowdracula!


End file.
